Revenge
by AnimeGir15
Summary: Sakura Haruno's father died an before her eyes.betrayed by his own wife and killed for something he didnt so.Sakura the witness to it all is back and after the Akatsuki for what they did to her father. This wasn't her story for forgiving. SakuXSasu OCC!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I know what you're thinking. 'another Naruto fan fic she's gonna start than bitch off and delete it'. NO. I make this promise to you if I don't finish this I will let you FLAME ME TO THE NINTH GATE OF HELL:D **

**I don't own Naruto or the show Revenge on which I based this on. **

**Song I'm listening to? **_**Hold On**_**, and also **_**For You,**_** by Angus and Julia Stone. Such a flupping perfect songs for the mood of this chapter. **

Chapter 1: Prologue

This was not her story of forgiveness; in fact this was far from it.

Her small feel made its mark on the white sand beach as she walked along the water side. The memories of each childhood summer came flooding in faster than the clear blue ocean water could. A bitter ghost of a smile raced around her soft pink lips. The rain by now had completely drenched her small 5ft 92lb frame.

"_Daddy how long can we stay here?" the little girl with pink hair and piercing emerald eyes asked. She poured the bucket down on the beach house porch. "Because I just love it" she kneeled down and looked at her father who was grilling some lobster, shrimp, and salmon to eat for dinner that night. _

"_As long as the summer air is around" he replied to his daughter. Hikaru Haruno's face couldn't help but smile while looking at the little girl he was blessed to call his own. "So how do you like Konan as your new mommy Sakura?" sakura pouted a bit and her father gave her a questioning glance. _

"_She's not my _new_ mom. No one can ever replace mommy. Konan is just like a fill in for her. I guess she's okay but…..something about her is trippy."_

"_Trippy?" Hikaru laughed at his four year olds vocabulary. "Where did you learn that one?" just then the Harunos noticed it was sunset. "Time to go in Saki" she smiled and nodded to her father as he placed the last set of sea food onto a plate and lead her inside. _

_They sat at the dining table and awaited to blue haired member of the family. There was a knock on the door and sakura announced she would get it. Her hair whipped past her as she raced to the door. Eager to begin the feast Sakura grabbed the white handle and yanked the door open._

_Her smile soon faded at what she saw. Her scream echoed through the house. _

The now 18 year old orphan turned around and looked at the beach house she spent her happiest of moments inside. For this summer it was hers. For this summer, they would regret it.

For this summer, she would get her revenge.

As said before…this was not her story of forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Short I know but this is the prologue. The next will be much longer. Review, subscribe, and most of all enjoy. <strong>

**OH OH OH Here is how the beach house looks like cause when I describe it, it might be hard to picture! : . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Well the link to the picture of the beach house didn't show up so I'm pissed but I'll put the link up on my profile as soon as I post this so you can see it! **

**5 REVIEWS and OVER 10 SUBSCRIBERS, I am UBER happy!**

**Guess What? **

**Chicken Butt.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Bitch…**

**Me: ^.^**

**Warning, OCC Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata. She isn't stuttering!**

**Once again I don't own **_**Naruto**_** and **_**revenge**_**! **

Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbor

Sakura checked the time and mentally nodded. She stripped down to her birthday suit and pulled the clip that held her hair in a bun out. Her dainty hand fiddled with the shower knobs until the water was perfectly hot and cold. Sakura stepped in and washed her hair. Some of the black dye washed out but the majority hid the pink of her past. After 10 minutes in the shower Sakura walked out. She spent another 5 to change into a pair of black jean shorts and a plain red t-shirt that was large enough to hide her small breasts and defined curves.

Her feet made a soft pad sound on the white bamboo wood floors as she walked to the kitchen. About to make a drink, Sakura was interrupted by a knock on the door. She smirked knowing who it would be. Sakura didn't step into enemy lands of Konoha Beach unequipped. No, this rosette did her research. As sakura walked to the door she went over the facts of the person behind it.

5ft 2, age of 17, hair long and purple, eyes of a clear innocence, skin close to porcelain, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi who is second in command at Akatsuki. Sister to Hyuuga Neji and said to inherit half of the company, the other half to Neji.

Sakura opened the door and smiled at the young woman.

"Hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga and I live next door. I thought it would be nice to come over and welcome you" Sakura smiled, she was too pure to know of the ways her father's friends held.

"Hello Hinata, my name is Ayano Yuzuki." Sakura took in what the Hyuuga heir was wearing. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a purple cardigan over it. Her feet were clad in lavender ballet flats. "Come on in, would you like something to drink?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'm sorry but I will have to refuse, my family has been invited to the Uchiha's day one of the week long charity event. How about we have some lunch some other time?"

"That's fine, I'm sure we'll be running into each other often!" Sakura waved it like nothing. She smiled at the Hyuuga. "See you around Hinata"

"You too Ayano" with one final exchanging of smiles the Hyuuga turned around and walked down the steps into the sand and made a right to her manor.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha opened his cold onyx eyes. He smirked at the first sight they fell on to. A blonde lying naked next to him in his bed. Sasuke stood up and noticed he himself was sporting his birthday suit. Shrugging he walk into the personal bathroom and hopped into the automatic showers. As soon as he stepped in warm water would fell from the silver knob held above.

Letting water hit his _well_ sculpted abs Sasuke sighed. As the water hit all the contours and muscles on his abs he wondered what his life was and where it was going. Yes, he was to inherit half of the company with Itachi getting the other half. Yes he could bed and wed any girl-cough _girls_ cough- he wanted. But it never gave anything more than a quick high of pleasure before falling back into nothing.

Was this how it was always gonna be?

After his shower and putting on some blue fitted jeans and a black t-shirt with a blue and white flannel shirt over, Sasuke walked back into his room. The blond was still there sleeping. Her soft tan and blond hair went well together. Any other guy would have thought she looked like an angel with her messy hair and the soft sunlight coming from his balcony doors hitting her skin perfectly but Sasuke just found her to be annoying.

"Get up" he said loud enough to shake her from whatever dream she was indulging in. She mumbled something incoherent and opened her striking blue eyes. They landed on Sasuke and she smiled. He wasn't gonna lie, she looked good but something about her didn't quite fit his criteria for a _steady _girl.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" she said happily standing up and walked over to the Uchiha. She put on his large white shirt as she did and stopped a foot away from him. "What-

"Out" he said plainly.

"What?" she asked.

"Out" he pointed to the door and smirked at the look on her face. Not waiting for an answer he walked out the room door. He could hear her curse as she put on her own clothes. He fought the smirk that wanted to come on his face and walked down the stairs.

.

.

.

Sakura pulled her all black converses on her feet to top of her outfit of the same black jean shorts but with a black V-neck t-shirt with a black and white stripped long-sleeved undershirt. She opened the front door and walked out to the boardwalk that was about five minutes away.

Fiddling with the silver ring that hung on a black chain around her neck Sakura took in the familiar surroundings. The smell of crisp ocean water, the sound of sea gulls chatting in their own language, the sights of people around shopping, smiling, laughing and enjoying themselves all were memories she was reliving as she walked. Looking into a familiar café she smiled at the sight. There were still all wooden tables, stools, counters, and tables. A man she knew all too well walked around with a little orange book in his hand.

The sliver haired man took the orders of people without tearing his eyes off the book. Once again glad she had already dyed her hair black, Sakura walked in the café. She hated that little jingle the chimes made above her small head. Kakashi turned to see the new comer and was meet my familiar green eyes.

"….Haruno Sakura?" he asked as she walked up to him. Only Kakashi, who was like her second dad, would recognize her so fast.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person, my name is Ayano Yuzuki" sakura smiled bitterly and it never met her striking emerald eyes. They were not something you could forget and Kakashi would know them anywhere. But Sakura Haruno committed suicide on the year anniversary of…..

"So what can I get you?" he cut into his own thought train and _actually_ put his book away to look at the young girl in front of him.

"I was wondering if I could get a job here?"

"A job?" it was more of an invitation to explain more than a question.

"Yeah I just rented the beach house next to Uchiha manor and it is harder to maintain than I thought. So I was wondering if I could get a job here"

"Sure thing. You're quite lucky, one of our waitressed quit yesterday" Sakura smiled at her handiwork. It only took 5 thousand dollars to get that girl to quit so Sakura could get a job her.

"Great when should I come in?"

"You can start tomorrow at noon"

"Thank you so much" with that Sakura turned around and walked straight into a black t-shirt with a blue and white flannel shirt over it. Her nose hit some hard abs and it caused her to bounce back. If she wasn't trying to pose as a normal girl Sakura would have stopped herself form falling no problem, but she allowed her ass to hit the floor. "Ow!" she said sitting on the dark wood floors. Her green eyes traveled up to see Sasuke Uchiha smiling over her.

Her own smirk at her luck was pushed back. Sakura put on an angry face and stood up.

"Watch where you're going next time"

"I don't have eyes behind my head to know you were there" she snapped back at him. He was taken by surprise at her response. Normally someone would have been yelling out apologies or throwing themselves at him.

"Hn"

"Asshole"

On that note Sakura walked out the café with a smile underneath her scowl. This was going to be easier than she thought.

.

.

.

Deidara sat back in his chair in the café. He smiled as he saw the surprised expression on the Uchiha's face when the young girl flipped him off. He shook his head at the thought of why she had returned.

"Haruno Sakura is just something else" he mumbled before pulling out his phone was called a familiar number. After a few minutes someone on the other end picked up. "Yeah Sasori it's me"

"_I know it's you I have callers ID. This better be important"_

"Guess who just walked into the Hatake Café"

"_I don't know and don't care"_

"Haruno Sakura" silence filled the ear of Deidara.

"_I'll be there tonight_" Deidara smiled and hung up the phone.

Things were about to get very interesting in Konoha this summer.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! :D**


End file.
